Hades Daughter
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Helena, daughter of Hades, joins the list of villains kids who go to Auradon Prep. What will happen between her and her closest friend, Carlos? Not to mention her friendship with the others.
1. Long Live Evil!

Once upon a time, long long ago. Actually just like 20 years ago. Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of The United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains, the sidekicks, (or as one of my best friends would say all the really interesting people) and he banished them all to The Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. As the daughter of Hades, this is my town. No magic. No Wi-Fi. No way out. Or so we thought. The day had started out normal, kids ruining around doing our own thing. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was spray painting a silhouette of her mother surrounded by green flames with LONG LIVE EVIL! written on it.

 ** _They say I'm trouble_ _  
_ _They say I'm bad_ _  
_ _They say I'm evil_ _  
_ _That makes me glad_**

A little further away Jay, son of Jafar, climbed down a ladder to the first floor of a building passing a spray painted silhouette of his dad in genie form with stars and a moon surrounding him with the words LONG LIVE EVIL! written on it.

 ** _A dirty no good_ _  
_ _Down to the bone_**

Jay opened a large garage door styled sliding door to reveal me, Helena, smirking.

 ** _Your worst nightmare_ _  
_ _Can't take me home_**

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, walked along a table where multiple were trying to eat.

 ** _So I got some mischief_ _  
_ _In my blood_ _  
_ _Can you blame me_** _  
_ ** _I never got no love_**

Carlos, son of Cruella DeVille, popped out of a window and looked around.

 ** _They think I'm callous_ _  
_ _A low life hood_ _  
_ _I feel so useless_**

 _ **Misunderstood**_

I joined with Mal and Evie walking down an alleyway as Jay performed tricks on a pipe and slide down a rooftop. Carlos jumped over beds that held sleeping people waking them up.

 ** _Mirror mirror on the wall_ _  
_ _Who's the baddest of them all_ _  
_ _Welcome to my wicked world_ _  
_ _Wicked world_**

We all joined up at a gate before opening it and interrupting people from doing their laundry by jumping in it and knocking them over.

 _ **I'm rotten to the core core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rotten to the core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the core core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who could ask for more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm nothing like the kid next**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like the kid next door**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the core**_

We all ran down a pipe covered alleyway, laughing before going our separate ways. Mal and I entered the area with gypsies giving fortunes and others.

 ** _Call me a schemer_ _  
_ _Call me a freak_**

Mal spray painted a M on a sheet before pulling back revealing a man in the bath.

 ** _How can you say that?_ _  
_ _You're just unique._**

In another area, Jay flipped over onto the floor from a small upper area and pretended to pour tea to two people before jumping over it and stealing the teapot.

 ** _What me a traitor?_ _  
_ _Ain't got your back?_ _  
_ _Are we not friends?_ _  
_ _What's up with that?_**

In the market, Evie was moving through the scarfs.

 ** _So I'm a misfit_ _  
_ _So I'm a flirt_ _  
_ _I broke your heart?_ _  
_ _I made ya hurt?_**

Carlos jumped onto a table and knocked over potatoes, apples and other food items in their baskets.

 ** _The past is past_ _  
_ _Forgive forget_ _  
_ _The truth is_**

 _ **Y'ain't seen nothing yet**_

In a warehouse Mal Evie and I watched as the boys played around below us laughing.

 ** _Mirror mirror on the wall_ _  
_ _Who's the baddest of them all_ _  
_ _Welcome to my wicked world_ _  
_ _Wicked world_**

We all ran out into a road where many people were walking around. Many people ran away from us because of who our parents, but a few joined us in dancing in the middle of the road.

 _ **I'm rotten to the core core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rotten to the core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the core core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who could ask for more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm nothing like the kid next**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like the kid next door**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm rotten to the core**_

A woman was pulling her son in a red wagon in front of us and Mal bent down and stole the lollipop from him and held it above her head as a trophy. Everyone behind us cheered her on and laughed until we saw two goons walking towards us. Everyone behind us ran for it and Mal looked confused until I pointed behind her with my eyes. Her head fell but she turned and smiled at the person behind the two goons.

"Hi mom." He greeted sounding cheerful.

"Stealing candy, Mal. I'm so disappointed." Maleficent said with false disappointment in her voice.

"It was from a baby." Mal told her handing her the lollipop.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said with a sneer on her face. Maleficent took the lollipop from Mal, spit on it and put it under her arm pit for a moment. She then held it out to her goon. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She ordered.

"Mom!" Mal said watching him do as he was told.

"It's the deets, Mal that make the difference between "mean" and truly evil!" Maleficent said waving to the mother as she pulled her child away in the red wagon. "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." She told her daughter, who'd heard this so much she said is lowly with her mother. "Walk with me." They walked away a few steps, but we could still hear them. "See I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts. How to be me." This was, of course the center of all our parents lessons.

"I know that." Mal told Maleficent. "and I'll get better." Evie and I shared a look before looking back at the pair.

"Oh! There's news! I've buried the lead!" Maleficent said moving back to where she'd been before as did Mal. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." She told us. The reaction was immediate. Mal turned to us as we all attempted our own escape. Evie back right into a goon. Carlos turned to run but was grabbed. Jay tried to take out the goon, but that was a no go. And me, well, I turned and ran as well but the goon grabbed my arms and spun me back in place between Evie and Carlos.

"What?!" Mal asked her mother in shock. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim prissy pink princess"

"And perfect princes!" Evie said stepping up to our friends side, before getting a look from said friend. "Ugh."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms." Jay told her. "Unless their leather, ya feel me?" Jay said holding his hand up to Carlos for a high five, but Carlos ignored him and stepped up to Mal's side.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rapid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Jay moved to Carlos' side and barked like a dog making the smaller boy jump back and Evie start laughing.

"And let's not forget an entire pantheon of gods and goddess who will have no issue putting me in the Underwold." I pointed out.

"Yeah, mom we're not going." Mal told her.

"You're thinking small pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" she said before turning her smile on us. "Knuckledheads!" she called before walking away from us. "Mal!" she sang/called to her daughter as she walked to the castle where she and our parents resided. We followed her into the castle and up to the top floor where our parents were before as she sat in the throne. "You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand." She said fixing her nails before looking at the five of us. "Easy peasy."

"Easy peasy?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Lemon squeasy." She said winking at us and I shook my head.

"What in it for us?" Mal asked her.

"Matching thrones." Her and hers crowns." Maleficent listed off.

"I think she meant _us_." Carolos pointed out as Mal pointed to us. Maleficent threw her nail file behind her, got off her throne, and motioned her daughter to get closer to her.

"It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked her daughter.

"Well, yeah. I mean who doesn't?" Mal asked her.

"Well then get me the wand, and you and I can see that and so much more!" she said dreamily. "And with that wand and my scepter I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!" the Evil Queen said, putting her mirror down finally. Cruella pointed at Evil Queen as both Jay and Jafar looked at Maleficent and my dad gave her a look that would have killed back in the day.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent snapped to get her daughters attention once again. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

"Wha? Mom…" Maleficent snapped her fingers to cut Mal off and they did some kind of weird staring contest before Mal looked away. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

"I win." Maleficent said before I moved towards my dad.

"Evie." Evil Queen called to her daughter. "My little evilette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lot and lot of mirrors!" mother and daughter said together after which Evie laughed at the idea.

"No laughing!" her mother reminded her. "Wrinkles!"

"Well they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said.

"Really mom?" Carlos asked his mother in shock.

"Yes!" she told him. "Who'd touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrap the bunions off my feet?"

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad." Carlos said.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella reminded her son.

"Oh no! I'm not going!" Carlos told Maleficent.

"Ugh!"

"Well Jay isn't going either!" Jafar declared. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score?" Jay started pulling things out from gods knew where in his outfit, but once he pulled out the lamp everything else was in the back of Jafar's mind. Jafar rubbed the thing to death before Jay stopped him.

"I already tried." Jay said and Jafar tossed the lamp back to him in disappointment.

"Helena isn't going." My dad decided. "With Zeus, Hercules and the rest of the family kicking me and Cerberus out of the Underworld the minute they see her she'll be down there."

"You're really worried about me?" I asked him.

"Of course. Without you who else will take care of Cerberus and how will you be able to help me take Mount Olympus from the Underworld and all the duties as God." He stated and I sighed. Did I forget to mention dad got to keep Cerberus? Of course he isn't what he once was. The once giant three headed dog was turned into a single headed Doberman. According to dad, once I was born Cerberus saw it as his duty to protect me from anyone or anything.

"Well Evie's not going anywhere till we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen told her.

"What is wrong with you all?!" Maleficent asked the villains. "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men"

"Ow."

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie." She continued.

"I will…" Jafar started saying before Jay stopped him.

"Pop!"

"Revenge on Hercules and his little pet horse." She brought up.

"Not to mention his wench." My dad added thoughtfully.

"Revenge on every Dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent told Cruella.

"Oh, but they didn't get baby." Cruella told her before reaching for a small squeaky dog on her coat. "They didn't get the – they didn't get the baby!" she laughed making me roll my eyes. We all knew it was just a toy, but no one mentioned anything.

"And I! Maleficent, the evilest of them all," she proclaimed before sitting on the Evil Queen lap and taking her mirror to look at herself in it. "I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains."

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror." Maleficent ordered.

"Here." Evil Queen said handing Evie a small hand held mirror.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked her making a face.

"It ain't what it used to be." Her mother told her. "Then again neither are we." She and Maleficent shared a small laugh. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince." Evie said excitedly.

"Like my waistline." Evil Queen joked.

"Like the magic wand! Hello?!" Maleficent added.

"Hello." Evil Queen replied to her.

"Spell book. My book!" Maleficent said. "I need my… that book." Evil Queen pointed to the fridge. "Oh ah! The safe! The safe! Queen help me!" the Evil Queen got up to help Maleficent with the door. "I never can figure this thing out." The Evil Queen opened the door for the fairy with a small flourish. "My spell… come darling, come!" she pulled the spell book from the freezer portion of the fridge and showed it to Mal who'd joined her by her side. "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday." The Evil Queen told her.

"And now, you will be making your own memories." Maleficent told Mal. "By doing exactly as I tell you. Door."

"Door." The Evil Queen said as she closed the door and a horn sounded from below us.

"Let's get this party started." Jay said.

"Carlos! Come." Cruella ordered her son.

"Cerberus is downstairs waiting for you." Dad told me as I grabbed my things. Isn't it interesting how we didn't know we were going and our parents didn't want us to go, but our bags were packed?

"Who is the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen asked her daughter.

"Me!" She said happily looking herself over in the mirror.

"HA!"

"You."

"Yes, let's go."

"Now recite our mantra." Jafar told Jay.

"There's no team in I." Jay told him slapping his arm.

"Oh! Run along you're making me tear up!" Jafar told his son before they followed us down to the car.

* * *

When we got outside I was surprised to see a limo waiting for us.

"I guess we're arriving in style." I said as I packed my bags into the trunk, Cerberus at my side. Evie was the first in the limo followed by Jay, Carlos, me and Cerberus and finally Mal.

"Bye bye!" Jafar called out. "Bring home the gold!"

"Bring home a puppy!"

"Bring home a prince!"


	2. Welcome to Auradon Prep

Across from us was all sorts of colorful snacks. The boys shared a look before trying to block each other from the snacks.

"Here, you look a little washed out. Let me help you." Evie told Mal while trying to apply blush to her cheeks.

"Ew. Stop." Mal said pushing her hand away from her face. "I'm plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive." Evie said eating her blue stick thing. I grabbed some of the snacks and ate them. They were great!

"Mmmm." Carlos said before hitting Jay's arm. "It salty like nuts, and sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." Jay told him and Carlos opened his mouth to show Jay. Jay made a face at the sight before taking the salty/sweet goody from Carlos and ate it. He made a sound of approval. Mal found a remote and pressed a button and a screen went down behind her and Evie.

"Look!" Evie told us and we all payed attention to the window outside of the screen. We watched as we neared the edge of the broken bridge and weren't slowing down.

"It's a trap!" Carlos said and we all huddled together screaming our heads off. When we noticed we weren't dead we looked outside to see a golden bridge and golden circles around it and us. "What just happened?"

"It must be magic!" Evie said excitedly, but who could blame the blunette? None of us had ever seen magic except the barrier of course.

"Hey!" Mal said getting the driver's attention. "Did this little button just open the magic barrier?"

"No. This button opens the magic barrier. That button opens my garage. And this button…" he pressed a button and the screen between us and him raised.

"Ok." Mal said before sitting right and laughing a little. "Nasty. I like that guy."

* * *

When we finally got to the school we passed a sign the read 'Welcome to Auradon Prep Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better'.

"I can't believe we have to do this." I said.

"It'll all be over once we have the wand." Mal said and I gave her a look.

"We have to find and get the wand first. Who knows how long that will take." I said.

"With Evie's magic mirror, shouldn't be too long." Carlos said smiling.

* * *

When we got to the actual school, kids were waving flags and welcome signs and a band was playing in front of a statue. Carlos and Jay started collecting things from the limo to take with us and when the limo stopped I climbed out with Cerberus next to me and Carlos fighting with Jay falling behind me.

"You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos asked him.

"Cause you want it!" Jay answered. Mal and Evie got out behind them and stood next to me as the band parted for a women followed by a boy and girl. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Let go!"

"Guys! Guys!" Mal said drawing their attention to the boys to the three approaching us.

"Just cleaning up." Jay told them before helping Carlos up.

"Leave it like you found it." The woman sang. "And by that, I just mean leave it." Jay threw everything that he and Carlos were trying to steal.

"Hello, Foxy." Jay said moving towards the girl. "The names Jay." She laughed awkwardly.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The woman said blocking Jay's view of the girl. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." She told us bowing and my eyes widened.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked her. "As in Bipity Bopity Boo?"

"Bipity Bopity, you know it." Fairy Godmother told her.

"I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere. With that sparkly wand, and warm smile… and that sparkly wand." Mal said and I elbowed her to stop talking.

"That was a long time ago." Fairy Godmother said. "And, as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." She told us waving her hands in front of her face.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I asked sarcastically and she smiled at me.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." The boy introduced as he and the girl stepped in front of Fairy Godmother.

" _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!" the girl said excitedly.

"You had me at Prince." Evie said going to him. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." Evie bowed to him and he bowed slightly.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." The girl told Evie making her face drop. "And neither do you." Ben laughed awkwardly.

"This is Audrey." He introduced.

" _Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend." She said happily taking his hand in hers. "Right Benny Bo?"

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother told us. "The doors of wisdom are never shut!" she said pushing Ben and Audrey's hands towards us, breaking them apart and making us jump. "But the library hours are from eight to eleven, and, as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She then walked away with the band following in her steps.

"It is so, so, so good to finally **meet** you all." Ben said as Jay punched his chest. He moved to Mal and shook her hand staring at her for a moment. "This is a momentous occasion," he moved to Carlos. "And one that I hope will go down in history. Is that chocolate?" He asked taking his hand from Carlos and moving to me. Cerberus growled at him to stay away which also made Carlos run from my side to Jay's. "Nice dog. As a day our two peoples begin to heal."

"Or the day where you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal said making him laugh.

"A little bit over the top?" he asked her.

"A little more than a little bit." She answered and they both laughed.

"So much for my first impression." He said and they laughed again.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked Mal. "Yea, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Yeah, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"

"Beauty!" Mal said, cutting her off. "Yeah, I've heard the name. Yeah, and you know what, I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge!" Audrey said.

"Tots!" Mal agreed before they shared a fake laugh including the sigh at the end.

"Ok! So how about a tour?" Benn asked us.

"Oh god yes." I said, trying to get things to move faster.

"Auradon Prep: Originally built over 300 years ago, and converted to a high school by my father when he became king." We moved from where we got out of the limo to the statue of King Beast. Ben clapped twice and the statue morphed from man to beast making Carlos scream like a little girl and jump into Jay's arms. "Carlos, it's ok. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything's possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked him.

"Yea, mom won't let him on the couch." We all moved to inside the high school except Carlos who clapped twice, trying to change the statue again, before running after us.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked Ben. "Wands and things like that?"

"It exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired." Ben told her. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Mal pointed out.

"That true!" Audrey piped up. "Our royal bloodline goes back hundreds of years." She grabbed Ben's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Doug!" he called out to a boy in a band outfit coming down the stairs in relief. "Doug, come down." Ben unwrapped himself from Audrey and put his arm around Doug's shoulders. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." He came back to stand in front of us and looked directly at Mal. "I'll see you later, ok? And if there's anything you need feel free to…"

"Ask Doug." Audrey interjected. Another fake laugh with Mal, followed by the sigh and Ben's awkward laugh. He was then pulled away from us by Audrey.

"Hi guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and uh…" Evie turned to him. "Hi Ho!"

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." She introduced.

"So about your classes, I already put in the requirements. History of Pirates, Safety Rules on the Internet, and Remedial Goodness 101." He told us.

"Let me guess," Mal said eating one of the sweets from the limo. "New class?" he nodded the answer and she dropped her trash on the ground. "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." We followed her up the stairs Doug had come down until he stopped us.

"Oh, uh, yea. Your dorms are that way guys." He said pointing in the opposite direction. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" he tried listing off again as Carlos and I passed him.

"Sneezy." We told him.

* * *

When we got to our dorms we were separated. Jay and Carlos in one, Mal and Evie in another, and I was with someone named Megan. I walked in to Mal and Evie's dorm with them and made a disgusted face at all the pink… everything.

"This is so ama…"

"Gross." Mal and I said together stopping Evie's words.

"I know right?" she asked us. "Amazingly gross. Ew."

"Ugh, I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal said before pointing at the windows.

"H, E." Evie and I went to windows on the opposite sides of the room and closed the curtains. "That is much better!" Mal said.


	3. Museum Break in Gone Wrong

After speaking to Mal and Evie about meeting up in the boys' dorm, I wandered until I found my dorm. When I opened the door, it was just as frilly and pink as Mal and Evie's had been but one bed had been occupied by someone who had a thing for light purple. I closed the curtains before looking at the bed and deciding what to do with it in the small amount of time we had here. Mal was right, with Evie's mirror it shouldn't take too long to find the wand, but we still didn't know if it was protected by anything that we'd have to find a way around.

"Well, Cerberus? What do you think?" I asked him, and he just jumped on the bed and laid his head down staring up at me.

"You're right. We're going to be here a while," I sighed before sitting in a chair behind me in front of the uncluttered desk. I glanced at the other one to see it had different things all over it. Paper with what looked like an essay written on it. A laptop with a sticker of a lightning bolt on it. Peguses figurines. Who was this girl? The door opened, and I just stared at the brunette who walked inside. She wore a light purple tank that bunched up a bit on the right while still falling to cover the top of her jeans and gold sandaled wedges. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail that showed off the gold dangle earring that had large disks with tassels on them with a matching necklace.

"You must be Helena," she said closing the door behind her. "Ben said you were coming today."

"I'm hurt," I said sarcastically. "You weren't at the big welcome in front of the school?"

"I wasn't in the committee, so I didn't have to be there," she told me moving to her bed. "I glanced out of a window." She dropped her bag in the bed before staring at Cerberus. "Is that...?"

"Cerberus, guardian of the underworld," I introduced. "He's not what he used to be, but I bet he'll regain his former form in no time." She stared between him and me for a moment.

"Cerberus and... Helena. Who's your parent?" she asked, and I scoffed.

"Wow. Guess they don't teach you anything here in Auradon," I insulted her. "I'm Hades' daughter." She continued staring before shaking her head.

"Just make sure to stay on your side of the room," she ordered before grabbing her bag again and storming to the door.

"Who's kid are you?" I asked her suddenly as she opened the door. "You seem so scared now that you know who I come from. You must know what my dad did intimately which narrows down who's kid you are to my family." She turned at stared at Cerberus before looking back at me.

"You're right. My parents were there, and Hades nearly ripped them apart."

"Tell me," I ordered.

"Hercules and Megara. Those are my parents." She stormed out of the door, and I sighed. Ben must have a sick sense of humor.

* * *

That night I was sitting in the boys' dorm waiting on Mal and Evie. Carlos was playing something on the large TV and Jay was looking through his haul from this place and what he'd gotten from the Isle that his dad hadn't taken before we'd left. I was sitting on one of the beds with Cerberus beside me flipping through one of the books that'd been provided for us. Carlos was laying as he played his game when the girls walked in.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Mal asked him as she made her way to him. Evie sat down at the table in the center of the room, and I got up and joined her.

"It's called stealing," he told her.

"Okay, what's the point?" Mal asked him.

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." He pulled a laptop from... somewhere... and opened it up.

"Okay. So, you can do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world," Mal reminded him, and Evie gasped.

"You sound just like your mom!" Mal placed her hand over her chest and turned to the blunette.

"Thank you!"

"You do it your way, and I'll do it mine," Jay told her putting the laptop back on the bed.

"Die, suckers!" Carlos yelled at the game, and I rolled my eyes. Boys and their toys. "Jay, come check this thing out! Man, it's awesome!" Jay grabbed the controllers and immediately ducked before fighting something off in the game.

"Hey, why don't we get a TV in our room?" I asked the girls watching Jay play his game.

"Does it really matter?" Mal asked me. "After tonight, it won't matter."

"Better not," I said watching the boys play.

"How'd meeting your new roomie go?" Evie asked me, and I groaned.

"Turns out she Hercules daughter. Good thing she's from here or I'd have to sleep with one eye open," I said.

"Guys!" we all turned to Mal, except Jay so he could continue playing his game. "Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother ... Blah, blah, blah. Magic Wand ... Blah, blah, blah." Jay said making Evie, Carlos and I laugh.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents," Mal reminded us. Jay stopped playing his game and we all looked back at her. She was right, of course. If we screwed this up we'd never be able to face our parents, the whole isle, again. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"Evie, mirror me." Mal sat in one of the chairs at the table in the center of the room. Evie sat beside her, Jay standing behind them and Carlos standing between me and Evie in front of a computer.

"Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand. Where is Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" Evie held the mirror out so we could all see the wand as it appeared in the mirror.

"There it is!" Mal said excitedly.

"Too bad we don't know where there is," I said.

"Zoom out," Carlos told Evie. She pulled the mirror back to her.

"Magic mirror not so close." She held it out again and she showed us the entire planet.

"Not that far out," I complained.

"Closer." It zoomed in. "Closer." Zoomed in again. "Closer."

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three," Carlos told us.

"Stop!" Jay said stopping Carlos from going to his game and we looked at what the mirror was showing us.

"It's in a museum?" Mal asked. The mirror was showing us a sign for The Museum of Cultural History. "Do we know where that is?" Carlos got onto the laptop and started looking it up.

"2.3 miles from here," Carlos said turning the computer to look at the others. Mal laughed before getting up and going to the door. She opened it and looked both ways before motioning us to follow her.

"Come on." We followed her down the hall before I looked back and ran back.

"Carlos!" He turned to me from his fame and I motioned to where the others were. He grabbed his jacket and followed me to catch up with the others.

"Coming!"

* * *

At the museum, Mal led us to the front door quietly before turning to Evie.

"Check your mirror," she ordered.

"Is my mascara smudged?" Ecie asked her pulling out the mirror.

"Yeah. And hey, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find us the wand," Mal suggested.

"Sure," Evie said before looking back in her mirror. "This way." We all ran to the front door and looked inside to see a guard sitting in front of six TVs and in front of him was a spinning wheel. He turned to in his chair and we all ducked out of sight. We waited until the coast was clear before looking back inside. The spinning wheel had a sign next to it that read Maleficent's Spinning Wheel.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed at her with Carlos.

"Yeah, it's kind of dorky."

"It's magic," Mal reminded them. "It doesn't have to look scary.

"Speaking of magic and looking scary, how are we going to get past the guard to get the wand?" I asked them. Mal opened her mother's spell book and looked through it.

"Magic spindle do not linger.

Make my victim prick a finger."

The guard just leaned back in his chair staring at the spinning wheel.

"Impressive," Jay said shaking his head.

"I got chills," Carlos said making Jay laugh.

"Okay, you know what..." Mal looked through the book again.

"Prick the finger, prick it deep.

Send my enemy off to sleep."

This time the guard got up and moved to the spinning wheel and pricked his finger. He stretched and yawned before laying down and falling asleep.

"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal asked the boys before trying the door only for us to realize it was locked. She shook it a few times, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back," Jay told us before moving back and we all cleared the door except Mal.

"Make it easy, make it quick,

Open up without a kick."

The doors flew open and Jay landed on his back making the rest of us laugh. Mal went inside first and kicked Jay's back.

"Coming?" Evie and I followed her as Carlos helped Jay up.

"Come on, Jay."

"I'm good."

"Just trying to help." We moved quietly past the guard into the rest of the museum.

"Carlos!" I called back to him as he stared at the sleeping guard.

"Coming!" We ran through the museum with Evie in front.

"So close," she told us before stopping at some stairs. "Upstairs."

"Come on. Go, go, go, go." Mal ordered letting us run ahead of her. "Up, up, up, up."

"Come on guys. Almost there."

"Yeah." We kept running before we came to a halt in front of a large room with five statues in it. One statue was of the Evil Queen standing in a mirror frame. She was thinner, with a large crown on her head and holding an apple in the palm of her hand.

"Mommy?" The second was of Jafar balanced on one foot in his old Grand Vizir clothing, staff in one hand.

"Killer." The third was Cruella in a long fur coat, dressed to impress, and chasing after dalmatian puppies.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again." The fourth was my dad in his black and gray outfit an evil grin on his face. The bottom of his clothes looked like snakes rising from the ground to devour us and the blue flames behind him would flicker red on occasion to show his anger. In front of him was a smaller version of Pain and Panic along with Megara chained the same way she had been on the day she was freed from her bargain with my dad.

"I'll do whatever you say for the rest of my life." The final statue stood in the center of the room. Maleficent had her staff raised up and was looking down on all of us.

"Well, the wand's not here," Jay said nervously. "Let's bounce. Let's go." Evie, Carlos and I followed him to continue finding the wand.

* * *

Once we found the wand, Evie had to go back for Mal and we all stared at the blue field before looking down to see the wand in the center of it. We laughed before going back downstairs. Jay circled the wand while the rest of us leaned on the railing to stare at it. Jay went to duck under the rail when Mal called out to him.

"Jay, don't." Jay just grinned at her. We may have all been friends, but we were in this for ourselves. Whoever brought back the wand to their parent would be the true conquer of Auradon. Jay ducked under the rail and reached for the wand. "Wait, no! Don't!" Before Jay could touch the wand he was thrown back by the barrier and an alarm started wailing.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos asked.

"That's just a little excessive," Jay commented.

"This is the most powerful magical item in the world and you really think they wouldn't protect with both magic and technology?" I asked staring at the boys.

"Let's go!" Mal said and we all ran out of the room and back downstairs and out the door as a phone started ringing.

"Carlos!" I called back to him.

"You're welcome," he told me walking to joining us as we ran from the building.

"Way to go, Jay!" Mal called to him. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow."


End file.
